Player(Raze 3)
Description The ERT soldier(or player, but the in-game alien campaign, he is called ERT soldier) is the main protagonist of Raze 3. He is part of the new generation of Raze program, created 10 years after the initial alien invasion and the death of almost all Raze units in the last 2 Raze series(Except the Raze Soldier, whose whereabouts is unknown). He fought alongside his teammates Blaze, Priest and Ghost and several other ERT soldiers throughout the story. History New Recruits The ERT soldier appeared along with his teammates' Blaze, Priest, and Ghost, and accept the new express Raze training program before being deployed into actual combat against a zombie horde's attack on one of the human ground encampments. The Cleanup The mission was a success, and the team were deployed into Vietnam due to an abnormal increase in the number of zombie activities in a certain neutral area. While clearing out the horde, Priest spotted an Alien, who the human thought that they defeated years ago, soon the team encountered a group of aliens which include Azming, Llarn, Tufir, Orzicor, and the Alien Leader himself, and both sides erupt into a full-out conflict. Eventually, the aliens fled back to a nearby cave and the team made a decision to follow them while calling for backup. Old Friends The team approached stealthily without being detected initially, they discovered a complex of buildings, but their covers were blown when Blaze accidentally sneezed, alerting the aliens, and the team was forced to engage them. As the battle went on, the team failed to notice the weakened surface they are standing on, the team including the ERT soldier fell down alongside the Aliens. Strange Discovery Upon falling to the sub-ground level, the team discovered a more mysterious temple under the cave and a mysterious device, due to their circumstances, ERT soldier and his team have to fend off the alien attackers and by the meantime, awaiting for back up. Freedom The backup has finally arrived after a period of battle, but Ghost convinced the team and backup troopers to stay to collect more information to learn about the purpose of the Temple, after gathering enough details, the team exfilled. Day of the Dead On their way regrouping with a second back up unit, one of the backup team member began to suffer mutation visibly shown on their face, and later turned into a zombie without being infected by any other zombies as it happened to the rest of the backup team, forcing ERT soldier's team to eliminate them, without any other options, the team decides to pursue the aliens themselves. Flight 815&Skyfall The team managed to locate the aliens and their mysterious device, equipped with EMP battle bots and Incendiary grenades, the team attacked their vessel, the vessel took significant damage and crash-landed at a nearby city. Wreckage&Sniper support The team has to protect the mysterious device before extraction, with Ghost providing sniper cover for the team. The team successfully extracted the device. The Lab Upon returning, the ERT soldier was sent to the private lab in the sky to oversee the installation of the device and provide security for the scientist due to the security bots were down for maintenance. However, when the ERT soldier was admiring the size of the Device, he suddenly received an urgent transmission from the upper level of the lab, warning the ERT soldier of the specimen containing mutants were reacting to the device, but the transmission was suddenly cut followed by the Scientist's scream. ERT soldier went back to the top level of the sky lab and spotted a mutant broke out of its containment chamber, the ERT soldier locked dow the part of the lab he is in and engaged the mutant solo, sooner, all mutants broke out of their containment chambers, but the ERT soldier fought them off and successfully eliminated them. Nightfall The finding have intrigued the scientists, who requested the team to collect samples from the ground. Upon reaching the ground where the original crash site is, to the team's surprise, the crash site have enormous plants growing out of the ground, the samples that the team collected made the scientists discovered the true potential of the Harvester, a device that could manipulate and twist the nearby environment that is toxic to human, turining them into zombies, which explains what happened to the ERT team previously sent to backup ERT soldier's team. The result of the conversion made by the harvester will shape Earth into the atmosphere that the Alien's wanted. Abduction Upon returning, the sky lab was attacked by the alien forces, who managed to track down the harvesters, despite the team's best efforts, the aliens successfully extracted the harvester and planted bombs that destroyed the sky lab. The team were warned by the scientist of the danger of the Harvester to humanity, and must be destroyed. Armageddon ERT soldier along with his team followed the aliens back to the original temple where they discovered the Harvester and began to plant explosives on the Harvester while fending off the aliens attempting to stop them. In the end, the team successfully destroyed the Harvester, but the Alien Leader has absorbed the substance caused by the Harvester's destruction, and gain the ability of time warping. David and Goliath The ERT soldier is the first one to grab onto the Alien Leader but began to transport throughout times, as he attempts to eliminate the empowered Alien Commander. The time warp continues, throwing the ERT soldier and the Alien Leader back to the time where the humans have not even discovered the presence of the Aliens. In the end, the Alien Leader managed to overpower the ERT soldier and preparing to make a last move to finish the soldier. A bullet came swooshing through the air, directly hitting the Alien Leader in the skull, mortally injuring him. The ERT soldier looked back to find out the shooter is Ghost who revealed herself to be a female. The ERT soldier and Ghost returned to the headquarter and informed the General and his team of the future threats. The team even managed to stop the Alien's plan prematurely, and the Alien remnants fled to an unknown location. Post Raze 3 The ERT soldier led the Raze unit through numerous battles from his experience gathered before and during the time warp. Later-on, a memorial was built in his honor.